The Tomodachi Card and the Dark Cards release!
by Rini-sama
Summary: The CCS gang finds out a huge secret about there little Angel..but what deos it mean for them? What!? Another CardCaptor? And why is Eriol switching between Clow and himself?Tomoyo's gone missing?And Spinel's on a world wide sugar tour?pls R
1. Big Trouble! a.k.a Tenshi missing!!

Ch.1  
  
A/N: Ohayo!!! Me again! -^^- I know you all must   
have missed me after I turned missing   
after 'Bloody Love' *grin*  
Toei: Right...keep telling yourself that..  
A/N: *pout* ....can't you just be nice?  
Toei: Can't you just die?  
A/N: .....point taken. On to the story before   
Toei-chan comes up with another idea to kill   
me...  
Toei: Stop calling me 'Chan'!!!I'm a -HE- damn   
it!!  
A/N: ...right  
  
  
  
Tomodachi Card!  
  
  
  
Sakura awoke with a start as her living alarm   
clock woke her up by 'gently' biting her   
finger. "ITAI!!!Kero!!" She recieved a small   
chuckle from her yellow gaurdian as he flew back   
into his drawer. "Hmph!...baka mono" She   
grumbled before climbing out of bed. After   
getting dress she went down to eat   
breakfast. "Ohayo Gozaimasu Otou-san" "Ohayo   
Sakura" Her Fujikata said smiling while still   
cooking. Sakura took her seat at the table   
across from Touya. She smiled at her mothers   
picture. "Ohayo Gozaimasu Okaa-san" Touya   
glanced up from the paper he was reading. "Ohayo   
Kauji" He said receiving a growl and the usual   
kick to the shin for his efforts. "Itai!" Sakura   
smiled triumphantly. After eating breakfast   
Sakura grabbed her skates and rushed out the   
door. "Ohayo Sakura-chan" She slowed down and   
smiled at her lavender haired friend. "Ohayo   
Tomoyo-chan!!" Tomoyo smiled slightly which   
caught Sakura's attention since she always   
smiled brightly and was usually really genki.   
Sakura was about to ask her what was wrong when   
she realized they were at school and she was   
still gliding towards a wall. "Itai!!" She   
shreiked after crashing into someone   
instead. "Itai...you o.k. Sakura?" She looked up   
to catch the annoyed expression of Li "Syao-kun!   
You saved me!" She said throwing her arms around   
his neck in a hug. He blushed and stumbled over   
his words. After he stood them both up Sakura   
noriced that she hadn't heard the   
familiar. 'Kawaii!!' She'd usually hear whenever   
she was with Li, courious she looked around to   
find Tomoyo gone. 'Hmm....I wonder where Tomoyo-  
chan went?....' She shook off the thought and   
went inside with Li. When they got to class they   
spotted Tomoyo and another familiar   
face. "Eriol!!?" Sakura said happily. "You!!" Li   
growled. Eriol smiled at both of them. "Well if   
it isn't the Card Mistress and my cute little   
descendant!" Li growled again. "Settle down   
class and we will begin our lesson" Terada-  
sensei said tapping lightly on his desk to get   
everyone's attention. "O.k. now today we will be   
learning..."  
At Lunch the magic holders plus one sat under a   
Sakura Tree to eat there lunch. "What brings you   
back to Tomoeda?(sp?)" Sakura asked eating some   
of her sweet bread. "Oh this and that" Was the   
casual replie. "Don't give us that Hiiragizawa!   
We know that only one thing can bring you   
hurrying back here" Li growled glaring at   
him. "Oh?...And what might that be?" Li growled   
again he didn't like Eriol's 'innocent' act he   
knew he was up to something. He had to be. He   
was after all Hiiragizawa Eriol, reincarntaion   
of Clow Reed and all out prankster not to   
mention a major flirt. Li growled again memorys   
of when Eriol would flirt with his precious   
Sakura flooding his mind before he bitterly   
dismissed them. Eriol smiled his innocent smile   
and continued to eat. "Is there something in   
your throat Syaoran? You've been growling alot"   
Li simply scowled and turned away upon doing so   
he happened to see Tomoyo's far away   
look. "Daijoubi ka Tomoyo-san?" She smiled   
slightly at him. "Daijoubi Li-kun" "You   
sure?" "Hai zettai" Li didn't belive her but he   
dropped the discussion feeling that whatever it   
was was personal. After Lunch school seemed to   
zoom past since this was saturday they could go   
to a picnic on Sunday. "So your both coming?"   
Sakura asked Li and Eriol as they walked home   
from school. "A sugarly hyper Spinel couldn't   
keep me from it" Eriol said kissing the back of   
her hand. Li scowled. "What about you Li?"   
Sakura asked after her blush wore off. "Ano   
ofcorse!!" He said blushing madly Sakura smiled   
happily "Yah!! Don't be late you two!!Tomoyo are   
you still coming over my house to sleep over?"   
She asked looking past the boys at her friend.   
She didn't seem to hear her because she kept   
silently staring off to   
space. "Tomoyo?....Tomoyo?....Tomoyo!!?" Tomoyo   
jumped and looked wide eyed at her friend who   
was now standing infront of her. "N-nani?"   
Sakura sighed. "Tomo-chan you've been acting   
really wierd lately...what's   
wrong?" "Nothing" "Your lying...were friends   
Tomoyo please don't lie to me" Tomoyo tensed   
up. "It...It's nothing really...I've just got a   
headache" She lied looking at her friends feet   
not being able to meet her gaze. Sakura   
sighed. "Tomo-" "I said I'm alright o.k.!? Just   
leave me alone!!" Tomoyo shouted before storming   
away. Sakura-tachi just watched her confusion   
showing on there faces. "Talk about a mood   
swing" Li said watching her go. Sakura   
frowned. "Something is definately wrong..."   
Eriol placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't   
worry...How about I go see if she's o.k.?"   
Sakura gave him a grateful smile. "Could   
you?" "Anything for my little Sakura" He kissed   
her forehead and ran off after Tomoyo just in   
time to escape the clutches of the now fuming   
Li. 'I'm going to get that Hiiragizawa!!!' He   
fumed angrilly before storming away to walk   
Sakura home, he didn't blush because he was too   
set on coming up with concealed ways of killing   
Eriol. A wicked grin crossed his head whenever a   
gory one entered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile......~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eriol was having a hard time trying to catch up   
with Tomoyo 'Daijoubi-san need not worry about   
Tomoyo...because if that girl ever -was- in   
danger....all she had to do was run....' He   
thought dryly as he panted heavilly vaguelly   
making out the retreating form of Tomoyo as she   
ran through the fog. Why was she running? What   
made her snap and yell at -Sakura- of all   
people? And more importantly...   
'WHERE DID ALL THIS FOG COME FROM' He shouted to   
that 'evil and witty' voice in his head. Hell if   
I know... came it's melancholy reply. Frustrated   
even more he ran faster but still not fast   
enough to catch up to the fleeing   
Tenshi. 'Tomoyo...daijoubi desu ka?....Why are   
you running away from all your loved   
ones?....What made you yell at your precious   
Sakura-chan?.....Are you trying to flee your   
problems?.........HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SO   
DAMNED FAST!!?' He quiered angrilly in his head   
a hint of pity showing...mostely for his poor   
aching feet....and of Tomoyo ofcorse   
(.....*ahem*) He looked ahead glaring at her   
retreating back. He sighed. "Tomoyo why are you   
doing this to your friends..." And in a blink of   
an eye...she was gone. Eriol stopped so suddenly   
that his top half couldn't react in time and he   
toppled over landing on his back. He glared up   
at the sky...when Tomoyo had vanished....he had   
senced a hint of magic. 'Sakura-san will -not-   
like this....neither will Syaoran....no doubt   
he'll blame me...' I'd be more worried about   
Sonomi-san.... Eriol winced visiblly he was   
trying to ignore that little bit of detail....no   
matter how big and extremelly scary it is...And   
Daidouji Sonomi...mother of Daidouji TOMOYO and   
as everyone knows Tomoyo tends to get a   
bit...scary when it came to protecting the one's   
she loved...or if they were harmed and this was   
definately worse than any of the two...and if   
Sonomi was -anything- like her daughter.....he'd   
be in a hell of alot of trouble.... He   
groaned. 'How do I get myself into these   
things?' Because your a complete   
Baka? 'Damere...just...damere...' He sighed yet   
again frustration showing on his face as he   
pulled on his hair. "Oh god....what am I going   
to do when Spinel, Ceroberos, Yue and Ruby find   
out.....they'll pin it on me...and join   
the 'Eriol Masaqure' for sure...they did become   
quite sad when we had to leave Tomoedae...and   
Nakuru was whimpering about not seeing   
Daidouji's 'perfect outfits'....and Spinel liked   
that 'Another Intelligent individual' was around   
to talk to......dear kami....I'm toast......" He   
groaned bitterly. I wonder what -your-   
reincarnation will look   
like?.... 'Drop...dead...' Only when you do,   
Eriol only when you do... It replied mockinglly   
it's voice showed that it was   
laughing....laughing at Eriol, The reincarnation   
of the greatest Magician known....Clow Reed. 'I   
wonder if this sort of thing happened to   
him?.....kami only knows' He groaned...this   
would be hell on earth.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ohayo!! Did you like it? Hate it? Love   
it?....Wanna tear it to peices flame it and   
throw the ashes off a bridge?....(heh)  
Toei: If only I could do that to you....  
A/N: In the words of Hiiragizawa   
Eriol...'Drop...dead....'  
Toei: And in the words of that devious but well   
loved inner voice. "Only when you do Rini, Only   
when you do...'  
A/N: *scowl* Ooooo I am soooo gonna tell Nakuru-  
san where you are!!  
Toei: *horrified look* You wouldn't!!?  
A/N: *on phone* Moshi Moshi? Can I talk to   
Nakuru-san? Rini-sama ofcorse!! How fast can she   
get here? *Nakuru appears a stream of smoke   
behind her* ano...nevermind.....did anyone tell   
you that you had a sexy phone voice Eriol?   
*growl!* ^_~  
Toei: *running for dear life Nakuru hot on his   
tail screaming 'Bishounen'* RINI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!   
Call her off Onegai!!! Please!!!  
A/N: *evil snicker* Promise to be nicer?  
Toei:.......fine  
A/N: Great!! *whistles* Nakuru-san....Touys-kun   
just stepped out of the shower!! *Nakuru leaves   
a trail of fire behind her* *sweatdrop*  
Toei: *Fixing his clothes* You -do- know that I   
didn't mean that right?  
A/N: Ofcorse! When deos a muse -ever- obey there   
Authress?  
Toei: Yet you still helped?  
A/N: *shrugs* What can I say I'm a sucker for   
Emerald Green Eyes *growl* Ow!! So kawaii!!!!   
*wink*seductive growl*  
Toei: *nosebleed*red byound belief* RINI-SAMA!!!!  
A/N: You know....I -do- own you seeing as I made   
you.....so if I were to say take you in the back   
room and *whispers*  
Toei: *looks about to pass out from   
bloodloss* .......  
A/N: *grin* I have to go put Toei in water   
before he turns as stiff as a board....ano Ja   
ne!! Have an annoyingly good day!!  
  
Words you most likely don't know(And some you   
do!)  
Itai-Ow/Ouch  
Ohayo Gozaimasu- Good Morning (More polite)  
baka mono- stupid thing  
Otou-san- father  
Okaa-san- mother  
Kauji- monster  
Genki- cheerful  
Daijoubi ka- Are you o.k.  
Daijoubi- I'm o.k.  
Zettai- definately  
Hai- yes   
Ano- Um  
Nani- what?  
-tachi- and group (Or something to that extent)  
  
Qoute of the week!!  
'Ashita ne Melody.....Suteki da ne?.....*long   
pause fingers stopping on the keys*   
Taskete....Onegai Tomoyo-chan....Onegai'   
  
  
  
--Eriol   
Hiiragixawa, 'Bloody Love'--  
A/N: I know....I'm wicked for leaving it at just   
that with the quote....and for not translating   
it ^^; *drags Toei away still stiff as a board*   
Ja ne Viewers -^^- *blows kiss almost dropping   
Toei* ...o_o;  
  
  


  
LELOLA---Anime @ your fingertips!  
____________________________________________________________  
Get your own FREE Web and POP E-mail Service in 14 languages at http://www.zzn.com.  



	2. Realization....Yuburetayume...

Ch. 2  
Title: Realization....yaburetayume...  
A/N: Ohayo again!!! *cheerful smile* How are all you reviewers today? Huh? Why Am I so happy?....Look around..  
...no sign of Toei right?   
Well let's just say I found I way to keep from making trouble for a long while...  
Toei: *wanders in* ...Ano....ohayo Rini-sama.....*looks down at feet* What are you doing?  
A/N: Nothing...you?  
Toei: Iie....not from the usual.... *trails off*......*sighs deeply and glances at Rini* Gah!!! I can't stand it anymore!!!  
Please Onegai!!! Let me just this one time and no more for a week? Please!!? *big puppy eyes*  
A/N: Damn it!!....why did I have to make you so damned Bishounen?....your eyes are just too kawaii!! *starry eyed*  
Toei: *Sweatdrop* *blush* ...so...is that a yes?  
A/N: Ofcorse Toei-san you Bishounen muse you *wink*growl* ^_~  
Toei: *completely red*nosebleed* .......  
A/N: So....go ahead and devise a plan to kill me ^^  
Toei: *still blushing while trying to cover his bloody nose* ....Hai.....just give me a sec....  
A/N: O.k.....while Toei cools down why don't you read the ficcie and drop in later? Ja!! Think of cold showers Toei!!  
....Cold showers....while watching DBZ uncut ....with Laura Croft in the shower with you...calmed down yet?  
Toei: *Nosebleed big time* IIE!!!!  
A/N: It would work for me......ewww having a girl in the shower with me rubbing soap on my naked body-  
Toei: *looking like a tomatoe* RINI-SAMA!!!!!!! *nosebleeding like a river*  
A/N: Oh how I just LOVE to torture my muses...*evil grin*  
  
  
~~~~Tomodachi Card~~~~  
  
  
  
Eriol sighed once again before dragging himself to his feet. It would take everything in him not to move out of town,  
change his name, and and never show his face in public again. 'No no....clever as Li is he'll just strain to sense my   
magic and my demise will soon follow....torches and all' He groaned yet again as he knocked on Sakura's door.   
Hopefully he would avoid Li for atleast a day.... 'Kami must really hate me...' Poor pathetic magician.... 'You know  
what...I hope he -deos- kill me...just so he can put you out of my misery...' Love you too... "Hiiragizawa!!?What are  
you doing here!!? You haven't come to kiss Sakura again cuz I'll-" He cut himself off looking at the far off sad yet   
frightened look on Eriol's face. It was priceless....he never saw Eriol like this....he'd have to find someway to use it as  
blackmail... "Daijoubi ka Hiiragizawa?" He asked his voice sounding sort of soft. "Ano...I....I mean that....She.....I was  
.....then she.....but then..and I...demo, demo..." His voice trailed off after that ring of nervous stutter. Whatever it was  
he was -not- comforatble about it and he -didn't- want to say it.Then a thought popped into Li's head. "Ano...Where's  
Daidouji?" Eriol frowned deeply conforming Li's suspicion. "What the hell did you do now Hiiragizawa..." Eriol   
looked up pouting slightly in protest. "I didn't do anything!! She's the one that just up and dissapeared!! And I felt a  
ting of magic when it happened....It startled me so much that I tumbled and nearly broke my neck and on top of that  
my feet -still- hurt I mean who knew Daidouji was so damned fast!!?" He mummered bitterly. Li blinked once. Twice.  
Thrice. Then burst into a fit of laughter. This was truelly a rare moment! Erio looked so put out that he didn't notice  
the Emerald eyed Teen that stood in horror glued to the spot by what she heard. 'Tomoyo?...Gone!!?...No...no this  
can't happen!!....Tomoyo....why?...where did you go?....when did you get magic?....Why are you doing this!?' Sakura  
sniffled and tried to go unnoticed but because her power was linked to her emotions, and with the current  
sercomstances(sp?)....her sudden burst of magic nearly knocked both magicians down the front stairs. They both   
turned and gaped at the still silently crying Sakura. "Sakura..." Li said before hugging her slightly where he let her cry  
deeply into his shoulders. Eriol stayed where he was and was about to turn when he was nearly knocked down by a  
certain maroon haired teen who came from 'nowhere' and glomped her poor baffled master. Eriol quickly regained his  
balance and looked at Nakuru. "What on earth are you doing here?" "The usual Eriol-sama!! Trying to seduce my   
bishounen Touya-kun!!" Eriol sweatdropped and just sighed at his guardian. "I also felt her..." Eriol quickly looked  
up at her as Li and Sakura quickly turned to her. "Felt who Ruby?" "....Tomoyo...she was so sad...and lonely...I felt a  
card...one that you made long ago as your first 'Reincarnation' attempt to prove your magic abilities....she needs help.  
..not now but soon..." "Where is she Nakuru!!?" Sakura demanded shaking a startled Nakuru Li and Eriol stood   
dumbfounded at Sakura's er...'not so gentle' approach. With swirly eyes Nakuru answere sounding like a drunk. "I...  
don...know...Card Mistwess!...i..onlya feld it....for a....secomd!!" She said trying to regain her balance but ended up  
leaning on Eriol for support. "She's scarying me Master..." Nakuru repeated after Sakura walked past her for the   
100th time after forcing both her and her squirming Master inside. She was fuming to think a card would take poor   
defensless and magicless Tomoyo!!It was infuriating!! And it showed every little bit on the worn Mistress face.   
"Onegai...be alright Tomoyo-chan...Onegai....please" She mummered before drooping to her knees where she was   
caught by Li who again imbraced her in a hug trying to soothe her.Eriol stared down at his lap not once looking up the  
others. He was sad....and shamed....ashamed that he, The reincarnation of the greatest Sorceress of all time, CLow   
Reed himself....could do nothing to interfere with what happened! It was enough to drive a man to suicide! His   
frowned depened when he remembered the certain magical aroura he felt around Tomoyo for the past few weeks he   
had seen her before school started. Every other time he saw her she seemed so sad and depressed. So un like Tomoyo.  
..ofcorse he being the only other observer besides Tomoyo no one else seemed to notice. He gripped his hands tightly  
into a fist making his knuckles turn white. "Baka baka baka....why didn't I say something before?....why before it was  
too late?...we could have watched her better...been more prepaired..." He mummered angrilly to his lap but the others  
heard and looked at him corious they let him finish. "I should have said something when I saw it....when I felt the  
slight magic aroura around her....I should have reacted....but instead I dismissed it as just me being delusional from too  
much stress....when she got quieter than usual...I should have made a comment about it...just so eveyone would notice  
and try to be closer...there for her.....she always felt like she was alone...like no one understood her and never really   
cared to try to learn.....I should have been there more when she told me about her failed attempt at suicide....Kami I'm  
so dense....I was toopreaccupied with my on problems that I over looked hers....damn it....why Tomoyo?....why  
would you do something so stupid?...damn it...promises must mean nothing to you.." He closed his eyes and clinched  
his fist tighter until he felt his skin split and felt the warm blood run down his fingers to soak into his pants. But he  
didn't care. He had something more important to worry about.He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a warm  
hand touch his knuckles and another his shoulder in a comforting grip.He looked up and caught Sakura's sad smile and  
glanced back to see Li with a bit of sorrow in his eyes. Nakuru used everything in her to keep from bawling right there  
but she knew it would be bad for her Master so she instead smiled at him and gripped his arm in a blood stopping hug  
seeing as Eriol couldnt feel anything in his right arm. He didn't complain. He knew that in her own...slightly odd way  
she was trying to help him and he smiled slightly at her. "Arigato minna-san.." They all smiled and nodded knowingly  
"So..." Li started pattinf Eriol's shoulder. "You gonna go look for your love?" At that Eriol's eyes bacame wider that  
Suppi on a sugar high. "N-n-n-nani!?" He finally managed blushing a deep red. He shook his head like he was trying to  
rid himself of something horrible...which in a since he was but he wasn't about to let them know...especially his not so  
cute anymore descendant. Li gave Eriol one of his own smirks and suprisinglly gave off that same creepy aruora as he  
did. Eriol cringed. "Eriol Eriol Eriol....when are you going to learn that your feeble attempts at hiding your emotions  
are useless? You and Daidouji-san aren't thee only observers around here!" He smiled triumphantly but it was short  
lived when everyone tensed up. A magical aruora and a card were near....and it did not give off a good vibe.  
  
  
  
A/N: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I'm so evil for stopping right there...just wait until you read the next chappy!  
XD *satonic laugh*  
Toei: *slides in with Dark Cloud and Bit-kun* Hmm...Rini-sama has gone mental..  
Dark CLoud: *nod*nod*nod* poor Mistress....  
Rage: *just appears*Rini-san has completely lost the tiny bit of sanity she had...must have been hanging from a string  
...tsk tsk..*shakes head*  
A/N: I heard that!!!!  
All Muses: *cowers in a corner* *whimper*  
A/N: .....I'll forgive you if you appologize!!  
All Muses: *bowing over and over* Gomen na! Gomen na! Gomen na! *geos on like this for an hour*  
A/N:.....*sleep*.....zzz...  
All Muses: *huge sweatdrop*  
Toei: We just embaressed ourselfs for nothing!? INJUSTICE!!  
Dark Cloud: *covers Toei's mouth as he curses over and over* *sigh* Toei Toei Toei....learn to harness your anger   
into something useful...you should be more laid back...like me!  
Toei: *twitching eyebrow* Like you?....Like you!? Ha!! Don't make me laugh....you poor excuse for a muse!  
Dark Cloud: Say what you'd like Rin-san likes me better...  
Toei: .......o.k. that's it!! *both start wrestling in a cloud of smoke*  
Rage: *sits and reads a '1001 ways to steal your Authress' ficcies'* Hmmm...  
Bit-kun: Oh my....oh dear....ano...Until next time...since Rini-sama is asleep....and the others are...preoccupied I'll give  
you a peek at the next chappy!  
  
~Preview!~  
  
The rushed outside nearly bumping into the 3 figures already outside Yue stood Next to Spinel Sun and Keroberos.   
They all looked ahead at the two people who were looking back one glared while the other was void of all emotions.   
  
"No..." Eriol whispered when the huge attack swipped over the town. "What have I done?"  
  
  
Bit-kun: Till next time...*waves*....Oh Rini-sama will be so pleased with me -^^- *crashing is heard in background*  
Oh dear o_o 


	3. Meetings on the battlefield!...it's so c...

Ch.3: Meetings on the battle field...it's so clear now  
  
A/N: Ohayo minna-san ^^ I decided to look over this part carefully seeing as this should explain alot! Like Where that serge of Magic came from the new mistress the cards. Key to 'capturing' the evil in the mistress and where she came from/how she came about!!  
Bit-kun: *appears in a bunny print pajama's and a bowl of popcorn* Ohayo Rini-sama -^^-  
A/N: Heya cutie pie ^^  
Bit-kun: *situates himself next to Rini on the huge couch* ^-^  
Muses: *all the muses appear in there pajamas and takes sets to laying or leaning on others while eating popcorn*  
A/N: Probally wandering why I keep saying 'Ohayo' when it's obviouslly night....well it's 3:24 am right now so nyah! *grins* Anyways the popcorn is to keep them quiet till the chapters over! Enjoy! *pops a kernel in her mouth before wrestling with Toei for the remote*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo lay in her room staring blankly at the ceiling the tape she had recorded of Sakura's capture was playing on her big screen. But she was paying no attention to it. She found that recentlly she had begun to lost interest in her favorite topic why eluded her but she knew it was because someone else had caught her attention. She was now trying to figure out who it was that was more interesting than her precious Sakura but she felt that it didn't matter...the conversation she had with Sakura a few minutes ago on the phone told her that she was drifting farther away. Tomoyo had called to ask Sakura over but was slightly saddened when she was told that Sakura already had 'important' plans with Li and that she was going over to Eriol's house with Li soon after that. Tomoyo wondered why she wasn't invited seeing as everytime they were called over she was always added to the list but today it was different all during thier school time she felt like she was being excluded from alot of there plans either that or they 'forgot' about her. She closed her eyes staring at the ceiling it was almost Summer and she had yet again been excluded from there activities. She frowned. 'Maybe I'm not important enough...or maybe they decided that they don't a non-magical friend anymore....' Her frowned deepened at this thought. "Iie...they'd never do that.......maybe it's my camera?" She blinked and sat up on her elbows and looked at the T.V.   
  
~~~~~~~Tape~~~~~~~~  
  
They were all at Eriol's house having a tea party. Sakura smiled brightly at the camera while blushing waving slightly Li was beside her getting into another arguement with Kero at which Sakura sweatdropped and tried to break up. Spinel was on the table on a sugar high singing. Tomoyo remembered smiling at his choice of song "She was a beauty in a blue kimono! Never had to do anything solo!!" Nakuru appeared and snatched up Spinel shoving more sweets into his mouth making him drunker and his singing more horrible. Yue was seen leaning against a wall Tomoyo zoomed in on him. He had always fascinated her. He was Kero's and Yukito his false forms complete opposite yet he held a kind and sweet air about him and Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at him. Yue looked up at the camera giving her a smirk (the closet he came to a smile) before folding his wings around his shoulder and looking out the window he was by. The camera then went to Eriol who sat in a big red chair sipping his tea while casually making Li angry by calling him his 'Cute descendant' and flirting openly with both him and Sakura all the while keeping a sweet innocent smile on his face. Li shouted across the table at him glaring angrilly until he saw Tomoyo had the camera on him at which he silenced and glared slightly at her recieving a giggle from the unseen girl. She then turned it back to Eriol who was already looking at her his gaze penertrating her. His eyes were unwavering as he continued to stare before his eyes crinkled shut in a kind smile and she recieved an 'Ohayo Daidouji-san' from him she replied the camera shaking slightly. He then stood up and took the camera from her sounds of 'What are you doing' and 'Please give it back' was heard before the camera settled on the familar Lavender haired girl. "Hiiragizawa-kun please give it back!" "No Daidouji-san I have yet to see you be recorded so I'm taking it upon myself to make sure this injustice is righted" there was a breif silence. "Injustice?" She inquired daring to go on. the camera shook slightly from his nodding. "Hai injustice" "What injustice?" "That such a bishoujo girl is being hidden from the world by dodging behind a camera" Tomoyo's face went ten shades redder and she immediatly looked away coughing slightly in her hand there was an amused 'Kawaii' from the side and the camera was turned to Sakura who was grinning widely at her friend while Li tried to calm his laughter one glance at Tomoyo made him stop as he saw her glaring at him. The camera then zoomed in on Tomoyo who was still giving Li an impressive glare that would put his to shame and did. She noticed the camera and blushed again before smiling and holding her hand out. "Alright you had your fun now give me back my camera" "Iie" "Come on Hiiragizawa-kun!" "I do belive Tomoyo is camera shy" Came Li's amused voice. "How can she Syao-kun? She always has a camera so how can she be camera shy?" asked Sakura actually confused which wasn't unusual for her. The camera went back to Tomoyo's flushed face. "Hai how can you Daidouji?" Tomoyo blushed more and shook her head. "I am not camera shy" "Then you shouldn't mind this" "I didn't say I did I-" "Oh great then I can record you for the rest of the day" Even though he wasn't shown you could tell he was smirking. Tomoyo blushed again and frowned. "Hiirawagiza give me my camera!" "Iie I don't want to" He said sounding like a kid "Now!" "Make me" Came his child-ish reply. Tomoyo fumed before stepping toward him. "Hiirawagiza...." Eriol chuckled and took off running followed by Tomoyo he turned so he could record her chasing him. "Eriol give me back my camera!!" "Iie!" "Give it back now!!" "I don't want to give it back yet I'm still using it!" "At least watch where your going!!" At this he chuckled. "Afraid I'd get hurt?" "Iie!!...you might break my camera!!" She joked he chuckled again and zoomed in on her face which was still red. Spinel flew past and landed in her hair as she ran she stopped and blinked before removing him and going after Eriol.   
  
~~~~Normal~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo watched as the camera rolled from Eriol's hand after she tackled him and was retrieved by Sakura who then went about recording the two wrestle. Nakuru stood by them grinning like a chesire cat mouthing to the camera about 'The new Kawaii couple!' before she and Sakura both giggled. Tomoyo smiled slightly as she watched on.Tomoyo smiled at the screen she remembered that day well. "I kicked Eriol's ass too..." She mumered to herself letting a small chuckle escape her throught. 'Maybe I was wrong....maybe they aren't avoiding me...' "Your wrong Little One" Tomoyo jumped up and nearly had a heart attack she looked over at her window where a lady with Blue hair sat looking at her. "W...Who are you?" Tomoyo asked. "My name is Yuume....I'm here to bring you back" "Back?" "To where you belong" "But....but I don't understand" The woman chuckled slightly before swinging both legs into the window and leaning back against the window's frame. "You are not who you think Tomo" "I know who I am....I'm Daidouji Tomoyo!" "You think your Daidouji Tomoyo...you were supposed to think that...to think you were normal...your not though....not at all....your special Little One" Tomoyo didn't understand. What was Yuume getting at? Was she saying that Tomoyo wasn't real? That she was created? Tomoyo's eye's went wide. A creation....like Yue Keros Ruby Spinel...and the cards. She looked up at Yuume who seemed to have known what she was thinking Yuume nodded her head at Tomoyo. "Daidouji Tomoyo deos not exsist....But I'll tell you who deos....and who you are...." Yuume smirked slightly and got up walking to the bed where 'Daidouji Tomoyo' currently sat she sat on the edge of the bed and touched Tomoyo's forehead. "Allow me to....open your mind"  
  
~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo rushed home from school it was all too clear that she was upset as she slammed the door closed kicked her shoes off and at the wall slammed on her slippers and stormed up the stairs and to her room where she slammed the door closed and screamed at the top of her lungs. One of the guards ran to the door and knocked. "Mistress Tomoyo are you alright!?" "I'm just fine....In fact I've never been better I'm just FUCKIN PEACHY!!!!" She screeched before knocking over her bedside table causing the sewing kit jewelry and pictures to scatter all over the floor. But she did not care. She heard her guard hesitate before leaving her alone. Tomoyo dropped to the floor and layed on her side beside the mess she just made and stared off at her balcony her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall but she would not allow it. She made a promise to herself to not let them upset her to not let them make her cry. She had been completely blown off today. If it had been just one day she could have handled it but 2 weeks straight was pushing it. They didn't even give her time to finish her questions before they simply shrugged her off. Tomoyo glared at the balcony door. "Yuume..." She growled and the blue haired girl appeared on the balcony she went through the glass and looked down at Tomoyo her expressioned changed to that of a sad one. "What's wrong Little One?" "They did it again...you were right...they stopped caring....I'm useless to them....and I just get in the way and they decided that I wasn't worth there time without magic..." Yuume nodded and got onto her knees beside Tomoyo before pulling the girl into her arms hugging her. "I tried to warn you...I didn't want you to get hurt...your special...pure...you don't deserve this...will you come with me now?...now that they've completely shut you out?" Tomoyo nodded solomnly against her cheast. Yuume smiled. "Good..." She moved back so she could see Tomoyo and brought out a key "Key of the dark sun and star. Bring forth the Dark Moon Staff, I Yuume demand you under new contract Realease!"(Ano...if that's not how they call it oh well This is Yuume's spell!! *nod*nod*) Tomoyo was not surprised Yuume had shown her this before. Yuume held the black Staff in her hand before gently touching it to Tomoyo's head. "Guardian of the Dark Moon...release this spirits memorys her energy and her true form...By the power of the Dark Sun, Star, and Moon I Yuume rreturn you to your form! Release!!" A bright light filled the room it's blinding light found it's way into the hall where her guard saw it and ran to the door. "Mistress Tomoyo!!?....Mistress Tomoyo!!" She pushed open the door and looked around the table was back to normal and everything seemed in it's rightful place. She looked around until she spotted the Lavender Haired girl sitting at her desk looking at her. "Are you o.k. Mistress Tomoyo?" Tomoyo flinched then nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. "I am fine..." "You sure?...I mean I thought that-" "I said I was Fine now leave me alone!!!!" The guard blinked but said nothing more she bowed and quickly exited the room. Tomoyo smirked slightly and looked at what she had been holding a small black pendant with the words Tomo printed on it with black wings and a glowing purple gem in the middle.  
  
~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~  
  
The 3 magaicians and the guardian stood up quickly as they rushed outside nearly crshing into the 3 figures already outside. Yue stood next to Spinel Sun and Keroberos. They all looked ahead at the two people who were looking back one glared while the other was void of all emotions. The group immediatlly recognized the latter as none other than Tomoyo Daidouji. She gave them a look when they gaped at her. She was doned in a simple baby lavender kimono decorated with plum blossom drawings, She held what seemed to be a small glowing object as her 'partner' glared on the other girl had long Blue hair and athemist eyes...in short a female Eriol(^^;) She wore a tight black shirt with no sleeves the top clung to her shoulders and left little to the imagination. The skirt seemed to be made out of black belts overlapping eachother till it reached her knees. She had black boots that came to her mid thigh and she wore black lipstick and eyeshadow, while Tomoyo's look was natural. In the second girls hand she clutched a staff of some kind before the gang had a proper look she was spinning it to keep them from doing so. Finally Li glared at the non familiar of the group. "Who are you and what have you done to Tomyo!?" The girl simply smirked revealing fangs she leaned slightly on Tomoyo's shoulder's. "I did nothing...she came to me...and this is the second time she's seen me..and all her pain.." She pointed up at the assembled gang. "Comes from you....if anything it's what -you- did to her not what -I- did..." The group did not seem to like this answer or her closeness to there friend. "Let Tomoyo speak" Sakura demanded her voice wavering and cracked. The woman smiled and simply got closer rubbing her cheek to Tomoyo's. The gang was appauled! Sakura gaped openly her staff(Which she called before running out along with Li and Eriol) was held loosely as she blinked in confusion, Li glared angrilly growling slightly as he clutched his sword, Eriol however was still trying to figure out why the girl seemed so familiar to him. The girl in question stood straight and stared at Eriol. "Trying to remember me eh Clow?...I'm not surprised that you forgot me...no one but your creations were ever important enough to you.." She looked behind them to the guardians in question a hint of jealousy and sadness flashed across her face. "Still alive eh Yue, Keros....?" She looked to Ruby and Spinel and scowled. "I see you've made more of them....just as well...they'll all meet there fate soon enough and the more of your things I distroy the better I'll feel" She smirked and looked back to Eriol her eyes flashing Eriol glared at her. "You'd better not touch any of them" She ignored his words and looked to Sakura and Li. "Ah if it isn't the new Mistress...and a descendent! All the more fun!" She grinned and looked at Eriol. "I'm sensing that they mean alot to you too....I'm surprised....I wonder how long they'll last in my game!" Eriol scowled at her. "Leave Sakura and Li out of this!" "Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoron!...so...I get to do my deed after all" She smirked chuckling lightly to herself. "What are the odds that the one's I was sent to kill and the one's that I was sent to bring agony to are one in the same....go figure" "What are you going on about!?" Li demanded taking a defensive step infront of Sakura. The girl smirked. "Calm down Little Wolf your Cherry Blossom is safe....for now" She smirked and turned back to Eriol. "Right now my problem is with Clow..." Narrowing her eyes she took a step forward. Eriol watched her his eyes narrowed also he held his staff tightly in his hand watching her. "Now...to make you suffer...without touching you" She let out a evil giggle and tapped her finger to her chin. "Hmm....decisions decisions..." She let her eyesight scan over the group before her grin broadened. Eriol scowled at her. "You'd better not even think about it..." His threat was ignored as she took a step forward a small meek voice stopped her. "What will you do Yuume?" She turned to look at Tomoyo who still hadn't moved from where she stood but she was looking down at the object in her hand that gave off an earthy glow her eyes seemed sad as she gazed at the orb. "You do not wish for me to hurt them...do you little one?" It came out more of a statement than a question. Tomoyo shook her head. "No Yuume..." "But they made you sad...I thought you wanted this" "Iie....not like this...I don't want them dead...just..." Her voice trailed off she didn't wish to finish that statement. Yuume nodded. "I understand...than we shall do this another way..." She looked to Eriol and smiled. "A game perchanse?....is that to your liking little one?" She asked Tomoyo still looking at Eriol. Tomoyo nodded her head slightly not once looking up from the orb. "Hai Yuume..." "Perfect" Yuume smiled at Eriol. "You'll like this one Clow!...I garantee it!" Eriol doubted that anything that came out her twisted mind would be to his liking...and he was right. Yuume snapped her fingers and the world became black for the group. Eriol saw the others fall down before her to fell into Darkness. This would not be good. And he knew it. Some part of him told him exactlly what he'd see when he awoke...  
  
  
  
A/N: There finally done with Ch. 3 I know it seems kinda long ne? But it was necisarry!! *grins* Please R&-- *notices Bit huddled over something* Bit-kun what are you doing?  
Bit-kun: *jumps and looks back* Nothing ^-^;  
A/N: Why are you so nervous *narrows her eyes* What are you doing?  
Toei: *coughs into his hands and tries to look over Bit's shoulders to what he has* Come on Bit let me see!! Is it something to kill Rini!!?  
Bit-kun: *gasp* No Never!!! Rini-sama means alot to me I wouldn't do that!!  
Toei: *loses intrest* Oh o.k. then...*geos back to slouching on the couch*  
Rage: *peeks over his book of 2002 ways to steal your authress ficcies without being caught and looks to Bit* What is it?....Is it her stories!?  
Bit-kun: *shakes his head* Iie  
Rage: *shrugs* Oh... *geos back to his book*  
Dark Cloud: *opens one eye still laying on Rini's lap to look at Bit* .....Another Rini ne?  
Bit-kun: *blinks* How'd you...  
All: NANI!~!!!!!!!?  
Bit-kun: *turns to show the ChibiNekoRini* See Isn't she kawaii!!! -^^-  
All: *blinks*......  
Dark Cloud: I knew it....you have a wierd fascination Bit...*closes his eyes again*  
Bit-kun: *sticks out his tongue* Nyah just jealous *snoogles CNRini* -^^- Wai!!!  
Toei: You made another Rini!!!? HOW COULD YOU!!!!!  
Rage: *Hyperventilating* ......o_o  
A/N: *blinks* She's kawaii ^^; I'm flattered Bit-kun....  
Bit-kun: Yah!! ^^ You see since your too big to snoogle and cuddle and your usually to busy to I decided to improvise ^-^  
Toei: Why couldn't you just get a plushie!!!?  
Bit-kun: This is much better ^-^  
Toei&Rage: FOR WHO!!!!!?  
Bit-kun: Me ^-^ Now I have my own Kawaii Rini!! *thinks* I can be her master...  
Toei&Rage: *Hentai thoughts* Ohhh.....*nosebleed*  
Bit-kun: *smacks them with fan* Not like that!!! *huffs*  
A/N: *blinks* It's nice...  
CNRini: *rubs against Rini's leg* Mewkies!  
A/N: *smiles* Kawaii~!!!! *snoogles CNRini and Bit-kun* Oh just soooooo Kawaii~~!!!!!! -^_^-  
Dark Cloud: *opens one eye sleepily* Ja ne minna-san...R&R and all that stuff....now go so I can get some sleep....*closes his eyes*  
Bit-kun: Oh and that last part of the preview....was from a later Chapter *sweatdrops* Gomen na about that...Here's another Preview for Ch.4 and it fits I swear!!  
  
~~~~~Preview~~~~~  
  
Eriol woke up with a huge headache. "Oh....did you get the liscence of the bus that hit me?" He shook his head and looked around he wasn't outside anymore he was in a castle inside what seemed to be a maze. Beside him lay the others still out. "What did that lunatic do..."  
  
"Nakuru!!" "Ruby Moon!!" They all shouted when the floor caved in and she alone fell through. And with no wings and no power she was defensless and did the only thing she could....fall  
  
"We beat your stupid Maze now free us give us back our powers and leave Tomoyo alone!!!" Eriol shouted into the sky angry that he had nothing proper to glare at. "Tut Tut Clow...that was only Level 1...there's alot more to go...and there alot harder...yout short a couple of allies...what happened?" "You know damned well what happened!!! You Monster!!" "Wrong Clow -your- the monster this is all your fault!!"  
  
Li looked at Eriol for once he wasn't glaring. Sakura stood up and walked to Eriol "What is it?" "I....I think I'm starting to remember who Yuume is..." Sakura gasped and Li stood up "Who is she!!?" "Yuume is..."  
  
Bit-kun: *immitates Rini's evil laugh* I'm so mean for cutting the sentence!! But then it would ruin the chapter!! Who do you think she is to Eriol/Clow? Oh and don't worry Suppi's sugar tour and Eriol's switch will come all too soon *pets CNRini like Dr.Evil*  
A/N: *blinks* O.k.....no more Austin Powers movies for you....  
Bit-kun: *pouts* Awwwww...  
CnRini: Mew? *blink* 


	4. Yuume's Games Pt.1: Seperation Maze!

Ch.4 Yuume's Games Pt.1 Seperation Maze!  
  
A/N: Ohayo minna-san I'm back! O.k. this chapter is--  
Bit-kun: *rushing in followed by CNRini* RINI-SAMA!!! RINI-SAMA!!! MATTE!!!  
A/N: *blinks* What is it Bit-kun?  
Bit-kun: *catching his breath before standing straight* I was going through your fics like I said I would I was organizing them when I realized something!!!  
A/N: *blinks and shrugs* Nani?  
Bit-kun: You never did a disclaimer!!!!  
A/N: *mock laughter* They should all know by now that I do -not- own CCS cuz if I did Tomoyo and Eriol would be together Yukito and Touya would have more scenes and Meiling would have a love all her own so she wouldn't be lonely....oh and Nakuru who by the way has no real gender...would find another Bishounen to glomp who actually likes her affection.  
Bit-kun: *sweatdrop* oh....I see  
CNRini: Mewkies! =^-^=  
A/N&Bit-kun: KAWAII~~!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness.  
Cold.  
Lonliness.  
Tomoyo felt all this as she gazed at the orb in her hand. It was like her in so many ways. It had once been part of a bigger orb. A group. But slowly it's light begun to fade where as the others grew brighter and farther away from it. Soon it was all alone. Glowing dully in the dark void it had floated in before finally fading out of that dimension and into this one. Where Tomoyo had found it inside Yuume's castle. She felt familiarty with this orb and connected to it somehow. So with Yuume's permission she took the orb and never let it out of her sight even when she returned to her own dull sad exsistance she kept it on a chain on her neck well hidden under her shirt. But now...it didn't matter who saw it. She was an outcast now. Just like the orb. Outcast should stick together. But if she was with her beloved orb...was she really an outcast? And especially if Yuume loved her for who and what she was. Was she still an outcast? "You think to much little one" Yuume puured gently stroking Tomoyo's hair as she watched a mirror that floated infront of her where the CardCaptor gang where seen falling into the dark void into only Yuume know where(heh heh ^^;Toei: Lame attempt at a joke... A/N: Shut it.) Tomoyo looked up slightly at Yuume for the first time tearing her gaze away from the faintly glowing orb. "What will happen to them Yuume?" She asked in a meek voice. "They will play my game...and if there truelly as powerful as I heard...they should have no problems at which point I'll release them." Tomoyo fidget and looked down at the orb. "Demo...what would happen to you?" Yuume glanced down. "Meaning?" Tomoyo seemed more uncomfortable. "Will you leave me when this is over and they survive?" Yuume smiled serenelly down at the Lavender haired girled and kissed her forehead. "I will never leave you Little one. You mean far to much to me...you are my little one. My light. My pure one. My everything. I would never ever leave you no matter what." Tomoyo heared the sincerity of her words and smiled gently at her. "Arigato Yuume..." Yuume nodded returning to her serious state and looked back at the mirror the gang had landed. The game could finally begin. Yuume grinned wickedlly. "Now we'll see what your made of Clow..." Yuume mummered not once taking her eyes off the mirror. If she did she would have noticed the saddened expression of Tomoyo and the orb glow a bit brighter.  
  
  
~~~~~Where the gang are...~~~~~~  
  
There was darkness all around. small flickers of torches that were seen every few yards down a seemingly long hallway. Pink, Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Gray, and Navy aroura's where seen flickering in the hall.(A/N: O.k. if you didn't figure it out on your own the Red, Yellow, Gray, and Navy ones are Ruby Moon, Keroberos, Yue, and Spinel Sun) The blue one was the first to stir flickering slightly. Eriol woke up with a huge headache "Oh....did you get the liscence of the bus that hit me?" He shook his head and looked around he wasn't outside anymore he was in a castle in what seemed to be a maze. Beside him lay the others still out. "What did that Lunatic do..." He sighed deeply closing his eyes for a moment before staggering to his feet. The sudden pressure on his already aching legs caused his muscles to cry out. He nearly lost his balance but quickly regained it and limped to his friends. He shook Syaoran. "Syaoran?....Syaoran wake up!" When he got no reply he thought about how he could wake him up. He tapped his chin before grinning slightly. He leaned over and whispered into Syaoran's ear. "Fine you stay right asleep.....that way no one can enterfere with mine and Sakura's make out session." In that instant Syaoran shot up with renewed energy he looked quickly around before his gaze rested on a smiling Eriol. "Not you..." He groaned holding his obviouslly aching head. He looked around through one eye and noticed Sakura with her head laying on his lap. He turned beet red and gently nudged her. "Sakura....Sakura get up we have to go" Sakura groaned and rolled facing away from Syaoran. "Just give me 5 more minutes Touya..." She mummered. Syaoran sighed. "Sakura-chan get up!!" "Keros...be quiet it's too early to be up" Syaoran growled slightly not only had he been called Touya but the 'stuffed animal' too. "SAKURA GET UP!!!!!" He screeched before holding his head he had given himself a headache. Sakura jolted up and blinked mulitple times before looking around her. "Nani? Where am I?" "We don't know that yet" Eriol replied as he walked past her and to the guardians. Sakura looked after him before remembering something she looked back at Li. "Syao-kun....I had a dream that...Is she really?...did she really?" Li nodded saddly. "Hai I'm afraid she did..." Sakura cried into his shoulder. "How could she do this to us? I thought she were our friend?...I thought she was -my- friend!!" Li patted her back not entirelly comfortable with this. "It's o.k. Sakura. We'll get Tomoyo back to normal. I bet that Yuume girl did something to her...don't worry" Sakura smiled slightly and wiped her eyes. "Arigato Syao-kun" She smiled at him and he blushed again. "While this is a heart warming scene and I would -love- to comment more on it we have an evil sorceress to worry about and a friend to rescue" Eriol said the now awake and slightly aching guardians behind him smiling smirking and some(one) completely void of any emotion. Sakura nodded before Li helped her to her feet and they all ventured down the hall. When they got to the end of the hall they all gaped. The rest of it was an huge maze. Li groaned. "Not a maze...this reminds me to much of the maze card" "Hey!! Do you think the Maze card could help us out?" Sakura piped up. "It wouldn't hurt to try" Eriol sighed scratching the back of his head exasperated. Before Sakura could call out her key again a huge gust of wind blew through out the group. When Sakura opened her eyes again she was shocked her wand turned back into her key and her card was gray. She quickly pulled out her cards to find them in the same condition. She looked to the group to tell them and gaped when she saw the pale faced Eriol, a confused Li, two floored stuff animals and Nakuru and Yukito. Sakura blinked. "What happened?" She finally managed to squeak out. "Simple Cherry Blossom I took your magic..." Sakura gasped. "You can do that!!?" "Ofcorse I just did didn't I?" Sakura blinked. "Oh yeah..." "What did you do that for Yuume!?" Eriol growled up at the ceiling angry that he had no one to glare at. "Because dear Clow it would be cheating if you still had your powers" Eriol did not have to see her to know she was grinning her voice said it all. There was a quiet mummer from wherever Yuume was and she whispered back before talking again to the group. "I was asked to go easy on you simpletons....so I'll not kill you...yet" "Why not do it now? You obviouslly have the power to do so!!" Li growled at the ceiling. Eriol sighed and tapped Li who glared back at him. "Do you really think it would be such a wise choice to ask the sicotic soceress who obviouslly surpasses us in strength and magic why she wouldn't kill us?" Li blinked. He had a point. Li sighed and glared back at the ceiling they heared a sigh before she answered. "As much as I would -love- to torture and kill you all....my precious little one has asked me specificlly -not- to kill you all....why eludes me right now...but whatever makes my precious Tenshi happy...I will gladly do...unlike -some- magical jerks" Eriol could tell that she was glaring at them but was pissed that he couldn't glare back so he simply growled. "Anyways....if you want to get out of here...you'd best get to that maze...have fun. Ja!" With that it became silent. Eriol sighed and began to walk into the maze. "Might aswell start...we have no other choice..." Multiple moans and sighs were heard before the gang followed suit.  
  
~~~~~~At the castle~~~~~  
  
Yuume turned to her athemist eyed angel slightly confused. "Little One...?" "Hai Yuume?" "They hurt you ne?" "Hai" "They made you sad ne?" "Hai.." "They abandoned you...ne?" "Hai.." "Then...why wont you let me kill them?" "I....I don't know" She mummered looking down at the orb. "Your mad at them ne?" Tomoyo shook her head. "Iie...I was at first but now....I just don't really know anymore...it's like part of me wants to hate them part of me would love to see them die in there own self misery.....but the other half...wants to forgive them...wants to believe that this was just a misunderstanding...that they really -do- want me around....demo...demo.." She chocked on a sob and closed her eyes. She couldn't finish her sentense because she herself didn't really know what she thought anymore. Yuume was immediatly on the ground and scooped Tomoyo up into her arms soothingly rubbing her back and mummering her name trying to calm her down. Which she did. Tomoyo had finally cried herself to sleep. Yuume held Tomoyo in her arms and sat on her throne holding the sleeping angel she brushed the tears off her cheek and kissed her eyelids before smiling gently down at her. "Don't worry Little One...they wont ever hurt you again...I promise" Her eyes suddenly became hard and she glared at the mirror where the gang was seen walking aimlessly in the maze.  
  
  
~~~~~~~Back in the Maze~~~~~~  
  
They trugged down the halls of the maze they were walking slower and less confidence than they had originally started with. It was clear that most of Eriol's energy came from his magic and seeing as he was drained of it he became weaker and weaker. At some point and time he had promply passed out and Yukito held him on his back while Li took on role as leader. Nakuru kept worridly glancing at Eriol. "Do you think he'll be o.k.?" It was clear that Nakuru was looking a bit pale which was understandable seeing as her power came from him. Spinel was asleep on her head while Kero's stayed seated in Sakura's shoulder he felt put out that he couldn't transform to help his Mistress if she was in danger so she would most likely have to depend on the 'gaki' They walked throught a praticularly wierd looking part of the maze which prompltly TOLD thim that they were in the middle if the maze. Eriol stirred and woke up grogilly. He looked around through one eye realizing his glasses were no longer on his face. He looked up to see that he was on Yukito's back. Li walked over and looked at him. "Geez Hiirawagiza you sure fainted quick....weakling" Eriol mumbled something incoherent but by the growl it was said in Li knew it was nothing pleasent and at this he grinned. Sakura then came into view she smiled happily. "Eriol-kun your o.k.!!" He smiled slightly at his 'daughter' and nodded in a positive. Nakuru then bounded over and 'stole' him from Yukito smothering him in a bone cracking hug. "Oh Eriol-sama your o.k.!!! You had NO Idea how worried you had me!!!!" Eriol cringed and tried to answer but ended up gasping for air. "Na...Na..Naku....Nakuru....please....onegai...let me go....I... .I...CAN'T BREATHE!!!" she shrieked Nakuru quickly let go laughing sheepishly. "Gomen na Master...." "No problem Nakuru...It's o.k." She smiled slightly and helped him to his feet. "Now that Hiirawagiza is awake can we continue?" Everyone nodded. and Nakuru decided to take the lead. when they left the middle they walked on for awhile they came to what seemed like a raggedy bridge over an endless pit.The group gulped but none backed down Nakuru stood at the bridge while Suppi and Keros crawled over to the other side and held the ropes Li went first then Sakura then Yukito then Eriol. The grouped turned to Nakuru. "Your turn" Yukito said still slightly shaky from his walk over. Nakuru nodded and slowly made her way. Halfway across the ropes begun to snap. Nakuru froze and looked down at the bridge then up to the group her eyes showed her fear. The gang was just as scared. "Slowly Nakuru...come over slowly." Eriol commanded his voice showing his feelings without magic there was no way to save Nakuru if she fell. "Be very careful Nakuru!" Sakura piped in. "You can do it Ruby" Spinel said still sitting on the post trying his best to keep the rope from breaking. Keros gave her a stern nod along with Li. "Come on Akizuki-chan!" Yukito said enthusiasticlly. Nakuru nodded and took a deep breath before taking a step. Nothing. Another step. So far so good. When she just about reached the end....the ropes snapped and the bridge fell completely nearly taking Spinel and Keros with it. Nakuru let out a shriek as she fell. "Akizuki-chan!!" "Ruby!!" "Nakuru!!" "Ruby Moon!!" They all shouted when the floor of the bridge caved in and she alone fell through. And with no wings and no power she was defensless and did the only thing she could....fall. Nakuru closed her eyes and then looked up at her friends who were looking over the edge at her still calling her name. She smiled weakly. "Don't worry about me Master!! Just concentrate on getting Tomoyo-chan back to normal!!!....Besides you can always recreate me!!" She joked as she fell deeper into the darkness she saw Eriol smile weekly and Spinel a.k.a Suppi look saddly at his 'sister' "Be brave Suppi!! And take care of Master!!!" She shouted before she was completely lost in the darkness. The group stood there for awhile saddened and shocked. Li sat back and leaned against the wall eyes closed. He was too stubborn to cry. Sakura however leaned right into him and cried her eyes out. Yukito cried too and comforted a hysterical Keros and a whimpering Spinel. Eriol sat there his azure bangs covering some of his face. It was hard to tell if he was even experiancing any emotion....that is until a stream of tears found it's way from under his bang and down his cheek. "If I try to make another...it wont be the same..." He whimpered.  
  
  
~~~~~At the castle~~~~  
  
Yuume was startled when Tomoyo woke up quickly and had crawled to the mirror and watched the whole thing. She gently fingered Eriol's image touching his tears as they dropped one after another. She had never seen him cry before. This was something akward. "Eriol..." She mumered her voice full of love. Yuume blinked when she heard her. "You feel for him...don't you little one..." Her voice held a bit of bitterness. "....You...you lied to them..." Yuume blinked. "N-nani?" "You lied...to them...to me...you said you wouldn't kill them....but you took Nakuru-san...you hurt all of them....are you happy now?....are you proud?....do you feel like you've gained a bit of revenge now that you killed Ruby Moon? One of 'Clow's' Guardians?" There was a long silence before Yuume looked away. "Hai..." "....Good...I'm glad your finally finding your happiness.....even if it's at the expense of someone else's life...." "If your asking me if I feel remorse then no...she was a creation of Clow so technically she never even exsisted!?" Tomoyo still hadn't moved from that spot gently brushing the image of Eriol's cheek. He lifted his head slightly and she could see his eyes. The pain. The dispair. The guilt. The sorrow. And the anger. Growing hatred....but the pain was greater than all the other emotions. She gently stroked his 'cheek'. "And this....is why I don't want revenge..." She mummered. Yuume looked to her about to ask why if she didn't want revenge then why were they even here? When she froze. A lone tear trickled down Tomoyo's pale cheek. Yuume's face crinkled into a saddened expression. She made a move to comfort her when Tomoyo stopped her. "Iie....don't...just...don't" She whimpered closing her eyes still gently caressing the saddened features if Hiirawagiza Eriol who had stood up and lead the remaining group deeper into the maze.  
  
  
~~~~~~~In the Maze~~~~~~  
  
The group was silent. They had been walking for an hour. It was clear that there new leader was in his own little sicotic world of flying mallets and decapitating Yuume with a machete.(teehee Toei: It's like you stole my dream about you... A/N: ....) Li decided that it would be wise not to complain or bother Eriol when he was like this. Li had never saw such hatred and anger in the young magicians eyes before. And quite frankly it scared him. There is nothing worse than an angry blood thirsty Reincarnated male of the worlds greatest magician....Besides an angry woman or a woman protecting her young...but that's another lesson!! Sakura had figured that marching quickly ahead of the group was the only way for Eriol to keep his emotions hidden(*gasp* And she figured it out all by herself too! -^^-) She sighed slightly and stayed close to Li. Keros had taken a liking to Yukito's mass of hair and promply fell asleep in it after climbing up the boy's leg and onto his shoulder. Spinel was in Eriol's pocket. It had surprised the group when Eriol suddenlly stopped turned around and snatched Spinel from Sakura's grasp mumbling an appologie for being so forceful. But they all understood. He had lost one guardian there was no way in hell he would let her take another! Sakura and Li had fallen behind and had to quiken there pace to catch up several times. Eriol stepped onto an odd looking part of the floor and stopped. Yukito who was behind him followed his example that's when he heard it. The floor seemed to be cracking. They both looked at each other when they heard a familiar voice. "Hoe~! Matte!! Matte!!" They blinked before quickly waving there hands and shouting. "Iie!!! Sakura Li stay back-" But they were too late as soon as Li and Sakura stepped onto the floor it broke. The gang quickly grabbed the ledge. Li was holding Sakura's wrist while the other hand held them both up on the ledge. Li looked over at Eriol who was panting slightly. He then realized they had lost another member. Two to be exact. "Where's Yukito and Keros!!!?" Sakura shrieked after they had pulled themselves up on the opposite side of the ledge. Eriol looked away and Li frowned. "They...they fell" Sakura immediatlly began crying. "Yukito-san....Kero-chan" She whimpered before crying even harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~At the Castle~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo was emotionless as she watched the happenings. She didn't once break her gaze away from the mirror. Yuume studied her from her spot on the throne. "Your angry with me aren't you Little One?" Tomoyo's only answer was to look to the ground. Yuume sighed. "I suppose you would....." She stood up smoothing out her outfit before walking to the door she stopped her back to Tomoyo. "Know this Little One....I would never lie to you...." And with that she walked out  
  
~~~~~~~In the Maze~~~~~~~  
  
The group had finally reached the end of the maze. They were not excited at all. They were sad, angry, tired, confused, hurt, and above all pissed off. "Well look what the cat drug in..." Yuume's voice purred. "We beat your stupid Maze now now free us give us back our powers and leave Tomoyo alone!!!" Eriol shouted into the sky angry that he had nothing proper to glare at. "Tut Tut Clow...that was only Level 1...there's alot more to go...and there alot harder... your short a couple of allies...what happened?" "You know damned well what happened!!! You Monster!!" "Wrong Clow -your- the monster this is all your fault!!" "What!?...What the hell are you talking about!!? -Your- the one who took Tomoyo and most likely warped her mind. -Your- the one who sent us here and stole our powers. -Your- the one who...who took Ruby, Yue, and Kerosberos away from us....your the monster Yuume." He shook his head. "Not me." Yuume was silent for a long time before a slight sob was heard. "You always cared more about your damned creations....you never spent time with me anymore!!....You left me all alone...but you didn't care...as long as your precious creations were happy....If anyone's the Monster Clow it's you. You made me what I am...because of your neglect....you made me hate you....you made me hate them...if you would have even preteneded to have cared...I would atleast have that little peice of false truth to hang on to.....but no!...you Loved your damned creation more than me!!!....I hate you Clow. I hate your guardians. I hate your new Card Mistress. I hate your descendant. I hate anything that has to do with you!!!-" "So do you hate Tomoyo then?" He quired gently his voice full of bitterness and left over anger. "Don't you -dare- bring her into this...you just keep her name out your mouth!! You have no right!!!" "Do you?" "Iie why would I hate her?" "She has everything to do with me..." "You lie..." "You said you hate everything I care about...right?" "Shut up!!! Leave Her out of this she has nothing to do with it!!! You don't care about her none of you do!! You all lied to her!!-" "Where the hell did you get such rediculous accusations!?" "It's true!! One can tell simply by watching you all...you pushed her away. You kept excluding her from things....made her feel unwanted...I'd never do that to her!! And you don't care about her so just shut up and never say her name again!! Your not worthy enough to even think about her!!!!" At which point Yuume's voice quickly faded out which meant the conversation was over. Li looked at Eriol for once he wasn't glaring. Sakura stood up and walked to Eriol. "What is it?" "I....I think I'm starting to remember who Yuume is...." Sakura gasped and Li jumped up. "Who is she!!?" "Yuume is....My sister...well Clow's sister anyway...she lived with him. And she seemed to idolize Clow alot I guess....she felt jealous because Clow paid more attention to his creations and writing about his predictions of the future Mistress and the people around her....I guess she just couldn't take it...After about a year of Yue and Kero's exsistance she just dissapeared...I have no idea how she got so powerful though...there's something else about her I should remember but it's hazy..." Sakura blinked then smashed Eriol in the head with her fist. "Itai!!! What was that for!!?" "That was for Clow!! For ignoring his poor little Sister!! Poor thing...all alone..." "She wasn't alone you now.." Li and Sakura looked at Eriol his voice had become deeper amd held a more secretive sound. Upon looking at him they saw his eyes had darkened and seemed to narrow he had that smirk he usually wore instead it seemed more devious. "Eriol?..." Sakura questioned finally finding her voice. "I'm afraid not...It's Clow now" They both gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~Somewhere in the castle~~~~~~  
  
Hazy. Dark. Cold. Damp. This is how one would describe the current room no light seemed to shine anywhere except the faint inhuman red glow that surrounded and lone figure that layed on the floor. Red eyes starred up at the darkness that seemed to streach forever upwards and downwards. But irnoic enough she was sure that she was laying on the floor. Cherry hair sprawled out like a red fountain over the floor and her arm which had taken it place beside her face the other was drapped over her stomach. A few strands of hair blew into her face but she didn't move she didn't even flinch. She could barely feel any part of her body so that little tingle she felt she held on to hoping that maybe she was indeed alive. Her eyes flickered from his empty hollow red color to a vibrant firey red. She glanced from side to side. Nothing meet her gaze. Weary and in entirelly too much pain she sat up into a kneeling position on the floor. Her head hung down allowing Red curtains of hair to fall and cover her face. Who was she? Where was she? How did she get there? Was she alone? All these quiestions flooded her brain. She knew there was something important she was supposed to remember. Someone she was supposed to protect....but who? And where were they? She closed her eyes trying to think. Blue. The deepest blue she'd ever seen. Eyes. Those were the person's eye color. Light blue. with a sort of cattish look to it. Two people. She was to remember two important people. Dark hair. Black Fur. She opened her eyes halfway as the puzzle slowly pulled into two pictures. And from it came two names. Eriol. Suppi. She starred at her lap trying to remember why they were so important to her. Red. Blood. Pain. Saddness. These thoughts flooded her brain. In a flash two other figures made there way into her mind. Yue. Keros. Then two more these two were younger like the first boy. Cherry Blossom. Little Wolf. She closed her eyes. A Moon. Two Suns. a Boy. A Flower. And a Wolf. Why were these things important? Instantly the image of a lavendered haired girl crying came to mind. Had they had something to do with this? Hai...Hai they had made her sad. She opened her eyes with a new objective. "You will all die....soon enough..I'll make you pay for hurting her...." Whoever she is. The figure stood up adjusting the wings on her back. This was her mission. But somehow she felt wrong. She shook off the feeling and looked up. "I will find you...and when I do....you'll be sorry" She hissed before jetting into the darkness. Ruby Moon flew by like a jet. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. These were the only words being chanted in her head all doubts were tossed away. She was to kill them. And soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew Finally!! This is probally my longest chapter!!! But there a pro's with Long Chapters!. *looks to the sleeping Muses* Real good Pros. ^-^. R&R minna-san *yawn* I'm gonna go get my well deserved rest....Ja ne! *lays on the couch and gets comfy before everyone shifts and she tossed to the floor* ....Well....maybe I'll sleep later v.v;......Here's a preview.  
  
  
~~~~~~Ch.5 Preview~~~~~~~  
  
"Would you like more Spinel?" "Hai Hai!!!! Give me more!!! I MUST HAVE MORE!!!!" Yuume chuckled and handed the small creature more sweets. He held out his little paws for more. "Awww I ran out...but I'll tell you what....there are alot of really tasty sweets around the world. And I bet a strong guardian like you could go and get them ne?" "Hai!!!When do I leave!!?" "Now." She said before she pushed a button and Spinel was sucked through a portal.  
  
  
"Erm....Clow your kinda scaring me....what your saying is not only freaky...but it's...creepy" Sakura said shuddering. Li held her slightly to comfort her. "So is it all true Clow?" "I'm afraid so..." He sighed taking off the glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But if my calculations are correct.....we should be able to fix all this without any blood shed..." He rubbed his eyes again. "Well what's the plan?" Li asked getting a bit excited. Eriol blinked and looked around before looking to Li. "Ano.....what plan?" "What do you mean what plan!? The plan you just-" Li paused. Eriol's voice had returned to normal and so did his eyes which meant Clow was gone. "Damn...perfect time for a personality switch..." Li mumbled. Eriol blinked completely confused. "Would someone like to fill me in?"  
  
"What do you mean -we- have to look for him!!?" "Well he -is- your friend....and besides I'll kill Clow and your mistress along with her little Raven over here." She jestered to Tomoyo who was unconcious on the couch next to her. "If you don't agree" They both sighed. "Not like we have a choice." Yue sighed. "Where is he now?" Keros asked. "In Paris where you two will be heading asap!" "How are we going to-" Before Keros could finish his rant he and Yue were sucked into a black portal.  
  
  
  
A/N: *yawn* that's it for the review...hope you liked the story so far...I don't know how long I'll make this story...but it will be around 20 chapters I think....*shrugs* Anyways...R&R again...and I'll try to have 5 up soon...Ja...*passes out on the floor* Zzzz....... 


	5. Yuume's Games Pt2: Mind games Pinball Ma...

Ch.5: Yuume's Games Pt.2: Pinball Madness and Spinel's World wide sugar tour begins!  
  
A/N: Wai!! Finally Chapter 5!! I would like to thank my 7 reviewers Arigato for even bothering to read it let alone review and to top it all off your reviews were positive!!  
  
Toei: *Scowls* No Smores tonight..  
  
A/N: *Snickers* Heh heh..ano..back to the topic!! After debating whether or not I wanted to continue and trying to get ch. 6 of B.L. done I was a bit behind. I mean I still haven't finished ch.3 of DdCx!! I mean for Kami's sake!! I need to get with one story finish that and so on..stupid short attention span..  
  
Goten: *playing cards with Bit-kun* Nyah!! I'm winning!!  
  
Bit-kun: Kuso!!!...your cheating I know you are!!  
  
A/N: Ano.before this gets dangerous...let's go to the fic ne? Ja ne minna- san enjoy!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~At the end of the maze~~~~~~~~  
  
The remaining group waited for Yuume to tell them there next move while Eri- er-Clow? Tried to remember his past to find out exactly what was up with Yuume and him err Clow..him? (Damn I'm confused now...) Li paced back and forth his eyes set on the ground wearing a scowling expression. Er-Clow?- Eriol? Oh hell you know who I mean! Sat by the wall his blue bangs covering his eyes. Sakura watched Li walk back and forth becoming dizzier every time. "Mou...Syao-kun stop pacing your making me dizzy!!" Li sighed stopping only to look over at Sakura. "I'm sorry Saku-chan I'm just trying to figure out what that Yuume girl is getting at!" "Well didn't she say she wanted to kill Eriol?" Sakura asked tilting her head in confusion. It made a lot of since to her. "I understand her whole get-vengeance-on-the- reincarnation-of-Clow-Reed thing cuz I myself want the honor of killing him.." There was an incoherent grunt from Eriol-Clow.his corner but Li ignored it. "What I don't understand is why she has Tomoyo?" "Yeah...I mean she doesn't have any magic like us..what would she want with Tomoyo?" Sakura blinked and looked ahead. Finally understanding. "Yuume...must like Tomoyo..I mean didn't you see the way she acted towards her? She -Likes- her!!!" Li thought about it for a moment before it clicked. "Hey your right!!" (A/N: Whoa!! Never thought I'd hear anyone say -that- to Sakura!) Li nodded now standing up. "I did notice how protective Yuume was of Tomoyo I mean if Tomoyo is only a...wait...where does Tomoyo fit into this whole magic circle?" Sakura blinked. That question had roamed her mind also but she couldn't figure it out.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Somewhere in the Castle (Most likely the kitchen)~~~~~~  
  
Yuume walked into the room and looked around she found what she was looking for..the small black cat that was devouring all her sweets and wailing for more. "Ohayo Spinel Sun" He whirled around and blinked at her. "Don't worry...I've gotten over my grudge with you guardians. I'm angry at Clow now" She lied. When he was about to protest she shoved some sweets into his small mouth. He went starry eyed and cried happily. She couldn't help but giggle. "Would you like more Spinel?" "Hai Hai!!!! Give me more!!! I MUST HAVE MORE!!!!" Yuume chuckled and handed the small creature more sweets. He held out his little paws for more. "Awww I ran out..but I'll tell you what...there are alot of really tasty sweets around the world. And I bet a strong guardian like you could go and get them ne?" "Hai!!!When do I leave!!?" "Now." She said before she pushed a button and Spinel was sucked through a portal.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Back in the pinball machine~~~~~~  
  
The remaining gang sat still pondering Tomoyo's place in the 'Magic Circle' "Maybe Tomoyo is a magician?...or maybe some of your magic blood is in her?" Li guessed. He was baffled about this whole situation. "Maybe...but I highly doubt it. I mean if she did have at least a little magic in her wouldn't we, Eriol especially, be able to sense it?" Li blinked. She had a point. He opened his mouth to praise Sakura for her observations when Er- Clow... (A/N: Damn it! I'm just gonna call him Clow when he's like this and Eriol when he isn't!!) Interrupted. "Tomoyo is a card." "What!!?" They both shouted Li walking quickly over to Clow, Sakura scrambling to her feet and following. "Who's a what!?" Li asked afraid that he might have heard right. "Tomoyo. She's a Clow Card. Although it wasn't supposed to be that way" Sakura blinked. "Then how come we couldn't sense it?" "That's simple. Tomoyo is also a magician-well like you Sakura! Only hers is well hidden even from herself. If anything she would be able to have felt it by now." Li sat on the floor opposite of Clow, Sakura curling into his lap. "But how'd she become half card? That part I'm having trouble understanding." Li said. "Well. Tomoyo's body wasn't exactly made to hold as much magic that was held inside of her, seeing as she somehow inherited Nadesico's(sp?) power when she past away instead of it going to Sakura like it should have. Tomoyo started to get sick and her body deteriorate So she somehow unconsciously called one of the Clow Cards to give her enough power to live off. Unfortunately the magic of the card made hers just about disappear. Meaning she's more card than human. In other words the Tomoyo we all know and love is none other than The Tomodachi Card. This means we'll have to catch her. But because she's partially human it'll make it hard. I mean there's a chance that we might fold her up killing her or worse the 3 powers. The Card, Her own, and yours, fighting to win over each other may just blow her up!!" "Erm....Clow your kinda scaring me....what your saying is not only freaky...but it's...creepy" Sakura said shuddering. Li held her slightly to comfort her. "So is it all true Clow?" "I'm afraid so..." He sighed taking off the glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But if my calculations are correct.....we should be able to fix all this without any blood shed..." He rubbed his eyes again. "Well what's the plan?" Li asked getting a bit excited. Eriol blinked and looked around before looking to Li. "Ano.....what plan?" "What do you mean what plan!? The plan you just- " Li paused. Eriol's voice had returned to normal and so did his eyes which meant Clow was gone. "Damn...perfect time for a personality switch..." Li mumbled. Eriol blinked completely confused. "Would someone like to fill me in?"  
  
~~~~~Back at the castle~~~~~  
  
Yuume sat patiently behind her desk. She could sense the two guardians coming near. She closed her eyes frowning remembering what had happened a few minutes before.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo sat by the mirror watching the events take place. She could no longer hear what they were saying she blocked them out after finding out that not only did she have powers but she was a card!! She heard Yuume move behind her. "Are you o.k. To-" "You knew didn't you?" "..Hai but-" "You knew. And you didn't even bother to tell me!?" "Iie.I felt this was better- " "For who!? Who!!?.....I just found out that me life is a damned lie!! Not only am I this 'key' you told me about but I'm not Daidouji Tomoyo, whom I've grown up thinking I was but I have magic, and I'm a fucking card!!!" She screeched. Yuume winced not only at her tone but her words. "I'm sorry" "..How could you keep this from me Yuume? How?.....I thought you said you cared?" "I do!! Kami knows I do. But I felt it was better that you didn't know-" Tomoyo stood up and whirled around now glaring at Yuume "Better!? How the hell is this better!!!? I'd rather you told me then to have to find out like this!!! How dare you keep such a thing from me!!? You are no friend Yuume you're just as bad as them only you lie better!!......I thought you were better than them. I though I could trust you!! And I find out that I'm horribly wrong!! I can't trust you!! I-" She wobbled holding her head. She hadn't noticed the red glow emitting off her as she yelled but now she felt it. It drained her of her energy and she found it not only hard to stand but to see. Yuume quickly held her up by her waist one hand resting on the small of her back. "Tomo are you o.k.?" She weakly pushed away from her but failed to escape her grasp. "Leave me alone..." "No I will not. You're getting weaker by the day. You need to relax." Tomoyo whimpered at the pain her weakness caused. Yuume gently lifted her up into her arms. "You know I hate you Yuume..." She murmured. "I love you too Tomo- ai" She laid her gently on the couch in her office. "Gomen na Tomo-ai." She looked down at the sleeping angel and gently brushed her hair back. "Aishiteru Tomo-ai" Tomoyo mumbled and turned to her side on arm draped over her stomach while the other one hung off the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~Present time~~~~~~~  
  
She looked over at Tomoyo who seemed to be dead. Yuume knew better. She turned at the sound of her door being slammed open. Yue and Keros Biros rushed in. "Where's Tomoyo!!?" Keros demanded. She gestured toward her couch nonchalantly. "Over there. But if you move her she'll die" They both growled at her. "What do you want!!?" Yuume walked patiently around the room until she once again ended up behind her desk. "I called you two here because your fellow guardian needs you.." "Who?" Kero's asked arching a bushy eyebrow. "Spinel Sun Ofcorse!" "What's wrong with him?" Yue asked giving her a slight glare. "I'm afraid that when he fell he fell into the sweets room in the kitchen and when I found him he was screaming for sugar..somehow he's gotten one of my portals and is now on a world tour for sugar. You two have to find him" Keros waved his paws in front of him. "Whoa Whoa! Matte! What do you mean -we- have to look for him!!?" "Well he -is- your friend....and besides I'll kill Clow and your mistress along with her little Raven over here." She gestured to Tomoyo who was still unconscious on the couch next to her. "If you don't agree" They both sighed. "Not like we have a choice." Yue sighed. "Where is he now?" Keros asked. "In Paris where you two will be heading ASAP!" "How are we going to- " Before Keros could finish his rant he and Yue were sucked into a black portal.  
  
~~~~~~~Meanwhile...~~~~~~~~  
  
Nakuru had made her way into the maze and she flew through it searching out the aurora that she edged into her brain. She was going to seek revenge for the unnamed angel who cried because of them. "Kill them all...starting with..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Bwahahahahahahaha!!! I know I'm evil for stopping there! ^^ Cliffy my first one!  
  
Toei: Don't make it a habit.  
  
A/N: :p I'll do as I please thank you very much.  
  
*see's a mob heading towards her with weapons and 'We hate Cliffies' signs one even says 'Leave the cliffs for cartoons' !!*  
  
A/N: Ackies!! Ja ne minna-san!! R&R kay? Laters!!! *runs as the mob chase her away*  
  
Toei: I warned her. No one likes Cliffys  
  
Bit-kun & QTB: Where did Rin-sama/luff go?  
  
QTB: You did something to her didn't you!!?  
  
Toei: Eh? Me? No I didn't- *gets tackled to the ground*  
  
QTB: *holds a samurai sword to Toei's neck* You ever hurt Rin-luff I'll cut your head off!!!  
  
Toei: o_o;;;  
  
Bit-kun: Oh my... 


End file.
